The present invention relates to a method and system for routing efficiently computing requests to computing resources, and in particular to optimize that routing according to environmental elements.
As cloud computing is more widely used to distribute execution of computer jobs or tasks, the need for an optimized distribution of computing tasks across multiple computers or sites has increased.
The access to cloud services by a client is very often agnostic of where the cloud service is located. Location is in general only considered for bandwidth and network latency reasons, so that the time needed to transfer data across networks is minimized. Some systems have put in place an affinity between clients and servers which are located closely so that requests from such clients are preferentially sent to the closest servers.